


Together, For Now

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [31]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway has a little show-and-tell with Chakotay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"Here," the captain implored her first officer, gently placing his hand on her belly. "Do you feel that?"

His eyes widened at the unmistakable motion of a living organism. "It's amazing," he breathed.

She smiled. "And to think I almost missed this opportunity. Of all the bizarre things we've encountered in the Delta Quadrant, this has to be the most…unique experience I could've ever imagined. Of course, it's only temporary…it'll have to come out soon enough."

"Of course," he answered, sounding simultaneously disappointed and relieved. "We couldn't have you remaining a Trill for the rest of your life."


End file.
